


Planned Parenthood

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Planned Parenthood [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bruce, Demisexual Betty, Director Phil, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Vaginal Sex, Victoria Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma had mentioned wanting kids, particularly children with Melinda and Skye, with Melinda getting them up at the crack of dawn to teach them Hate-fu, and Skye helping them with homework, but it had been a simple wish, something outside of obtainable do to life circumstances. But now, things have settled, and maybe, just maybe, they can have their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this one is without a doubt going to be posted MUCH slower than The Month of May, but the starting wouldn't leave me alone, so here we go.
> 
> You don't have to have read The Month of May to read this, as long as you accept that all the relationships listed in the tags are things, and everyone is kind of in love with everyone, because puppy pile.

When Fury handed over SHIELD to Phil, the first thing Phil did was pull his people out of danger, which meant he rebuilt the academy first and gave them staff positions. Jemma and Leo were running SciOps and mentoring the students who had no one, while Betty and Bruce would occasionally come by to lecture on their respective specialties. Melinda was running Operations and teaching the hand to hand classes while Natasha would drop in from time to time to teach undercover work and Clint was teaching the upcoming snipers. Which left Skye in charge of Communications and boy did she overhaul that school, it was no longer the laughing stock of the two schools, the people who left Communications now could hack circles around Operations and could tear apart a computer network with such ease that it made Leo wince a bit.

But everyone was happy, living in Stark’s Tower, grooming the new generation of SHIELD. Even Maria who stayed on as Stark’s cyber security specialist part time and helped Skye with the Communications school when she could. Phil offered her the position of Deputy Director again but Maria shook her head, letting the position go vacant for the time being.

It took time, but slowly SHIELD took shape again, hiding in the shadows where it belonged all along, without some asinine World Security Counsel trying to tell them what to do. Phil might have cried when the first round of recruits graduated from their respective academies, but no one said anything.

When Victoria showed up almost a year after the first class graduated, understandably everyone pulled a gun on her, demanding to know where she had been, when she sided with Hydra, and why she was coming back now. Victoria huffed before explaining that she pulled a Phil, only with less demi-god with daddy issues, although the daddy issues seemed to be a common denominator with these crazy ass holes who keep trying to kill people. She explained how Ward shot her, and she should have been dead, but Fury doesn’t let his good eyes die and he had gifted her with a watch right after Phil had died and came back with the instructions never to take it off. She didn’t fight to hard it was a pretty watch and the one it replaced was from Isabelle, and that wasn’t something she was going to fight to hang on to. She handed the watch over to the team and the science team quickly ran away with it, only to return hours later with Natasha sharpening a knife in front of Victoria and Melinda still holding a gun on her, but pretty much everyone else had relaxed. They quickly explained that the watch had been designed to monitor her heart and if it slowed below normal range, there was one injection of GH-325 waiting in the casing that would be injected into her body, which is how she lived.

After that, Tony ordered another large table to put in the dining room, him and Pepper moving things around to support their giant and growing family, and Victoria moved into one of the guest rooms in Melinda, Skye, and Jemma’s suite while Tony added on to the tower, adding more floors and arranging things so that the trio would get their own floor and Victoria would take their old suite, which she insisted was too much, but Tony wouldn’t hear it.

It was another two years before everyone really settled enough for Melinda to think back to the first night the three of them had sex, and Jemma’s comment about how she wanted kids. It wouldn’t have ever been an option before Phil took over and gave them less dangerous positions, but now that he had, she could really think about it.

They were lying in bed, Melinda in the middle, when she reached out and started playing with Jemma’s hair.

“What’s on your mind?” Jemma asked, turning on her stomach to pillow her chin on Melinda’s chest and look up at her.

“I was just thinking.”

“About?” Skye prodded.

“We have been together for almost four years, and I love what we have.” Melinda started, only to have to change tactics when she saw fear blooming in Jemma’s eyes. “No, no honey, don’t panic, I don’t want us to like break up or anything. I was thinking about that first night with all three of us, you had some really explicit ideas about kids.”

“Oh.” Jemma blushed and tried to hide her face only for Melinda to grab it nudge it back to its previous position so that they were looking at each other.

“No, no hiding. It’s not bad, Jem. We are finally in a place where it’s not absurd to think about having kids. And Jem, I want us to have kids.” Melinda murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Skye sighed. “I guess this would be a good time to tell you, I can’t have kids.”

Melinda turned her attention to Skye. “What?”

“I asked Betty to check it out, with my 0-8-4 status, no can do on the baby front.” Skye said with a shrug. “That’s okay, I would rather adopt anyway.”

Jemma reached over and grabbed Skye’s hand. “Are you going to be mad if I say I want at least one child of my own?”

“No, but our second is going to be adopted.” Skye responded.

Melinda chuckled. “So, Jem, who is going to the father?”

“Oh.” Jemma said, her eyes wide.

“Think about it.” Melinda said before turning her attention to JARVIS. “Hey, JARVIS, could you please put on Orange is the New Black where we left off?”

“My pleasure, ma’am. Would you like me to put the DND unless the world is ending notice up as well?”

“Please.” Melinda responded, before curling up with her girls to watch the show. 


	2. How about...

Jemma took her time thinking about who she wanted to be their first child’s father. It was almost a week before she brought it up again, while Melinda and she were cooking dinner for themselves and Skye, who was still at work.

“What about Leo?” Jemma threw out, cutting up the veggies for the stir fry Melinda was attending to.

“With what, a turkey baster? The man has no interest in your parts.” Melinda said with a chuckle. “And how many times can you ask him to jack off into a cup before Antoine gets pissed about the wasted erections?” She finished, popping her hip to lean against the counter in front of the stove so that she could look at Jemma.

“Oh, good point.” Jemma said with a sigh before turning her attention back to the veggies.

“Why Leo?” Melinda asked.

Jemma shrugged. “He’s been my best friend forever, it just seemed like the natural person to think of I suppose.”

“Jem, serious question here. Do you want to know, or do you just want to sit the puppy pile down and tell them that you aren’t on the pill anymore and condoms are optional?” Melinda said.

Jemma shrugged again. “There are a lot of variables if we do it like that.”

“There are.” Melinda agreed. “Is that bad?”

Jemma sighed, putting the knife down. “I don’t know. I thought I would pick someone, have them jerk off into a cup and ask Tony to pay someone for IVF.”

Melinda cocked her head. “That’s how you want to do this? So impersonal?”

Jemma sighed. “I don’t know.” She admitted, picking the knife back up, chopping at the onion pieces until they were almost microscopic.

“Jemma.” Melinda stopped her, standing behind her and wrapping her fingers around Jemma’s wrist, stilling the knife. “You shouldn’t be stressing about this, okay? This is supposed to be happy and fun, and then you get to worry for nine months while Skye and I try to figure out how to nest.”

“I just don’t know. I just don’t know.” Jemma said with a sigh, leaning back into Melinda.

“That’s okay.” Melinda murmured, pressing a kiss to the spot under Jemma’s ear. “You let us know when you do have it figured out.” Melinda pulled away, pressing another kiss to Jemma’s skin before grabbing the cutting board with the veggies on it and dumping it into the pan to finish the stir fry. “Go call Skye and find out how much longer she is going to be. I am getting hungry.”

Jemma nodded and moved to go grab her cell phone out of the bedroom but she didn’t make it before Skye was opening the door and wrapping Jemma in a tight hug, kissing her neck.

“Bad day?” Jemma asked, taking the lap top case off of Skye’s shoulder to put down by her own in the living room.

“Awful. I want food and wine and my girlfriends.” Skye husked, walking Jemma backwards into the kitchen. “Mel, baby, smells good.”

“Thank Jemma, too.” Melinda admonished before turning the burner off and making them plates.

~~

The next time Jemma brought it up was a few days later, sitting on the couch grading papers from the class that was getting ready to graduate, their final turn in on their theoretical benefits to the organization, also known as what I want to do with my not really but kind of a degree, degree.

“What about Bruce?” Jemma asked Skye and Melinda, also grading beside her.

“Same argument as Leo.” Melinda threw out before violently marking a point off on someone’s combat plan.

“We eliminated Leo?” Skye asked.

“Stir fry night.” Jemma filled in, before tapping her pen against the paper she was grading. “I want someone smart.”

“Tony?” Skye suggested.

“Is that wise?”

“I am confident I could tame any of Tony’s wild genetics that may pass down to our child.” Melinda said with a smirk before making another mark on the paper. “This man is going to get his team killed.”

“Bounce him out?” Skye asked looking at the paper and hissing.

“I don’t know. It’s like there is a lack of understanding about how communications can make any op better.” Melinda said with a sigh.

Skye hummed for a minute before going back to grading her own papers.

“This is ridiculous.” Jemma finally said with a huff. “I think you’re right, Mel, I just need to go off the pill and make condoms optional after we tell everyone. I am going to drive myself bloody insane if I try to hand pick one of them.”

Melinda smirked but continued grading.

“So that opens it up to, Clint, Phil, Thor, Steve, and Tony.” Skye said.

Jemma nodded. “I think that’s what we should do.”

“I’m good with it.” Skye agreed.

“Good, so that’s decided.” Jemma said.

“Don’t take the pill tonight, and we will tell them in the morning at breakfast.” Melinda said, before tossing her stack of papers down on the table. “Jesus Christ, fuck this class, I am just flunking all of them and having them go back through the academy.” She huffed before getting up and grabbing the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and pouring herself a large glass.

“What if we do cross academy training exercises?” Skye asked, yelling a bit so that Melinda could hear. “We set up fake ops, and make full strike teams, four ops, two communications. Let them try to actually work it, not just theoretically.”

“Brilliant.” Jemma said.

Melinda leaned against the doorframe. “Yea, maybe that could work.”

“We could make a week out of it, take the whole class out into the woods, let them watch each other and critique what the other teams do, change the mission up every time.” Skye said, the idea already forming in her head.

Jemma pouted. “A whole week without you both?”

“Just think, it will keep your science babies alive longer when they end up in the field with the teams.” Skye said, leaning over to place a kiss to Jemma’s cheek.

“Yea…” She sighed. “So breakfast, you think Steve is going to get mad at us for ruining his meal?”

Melinda snorted. “We’ll see.”

Steve didn’t get mad, and they didn’t ruin breakfast, except for maybe Victoria, Bruce, Betty, Leo, and Antoine. Everyone congratulated them though as they filed out to for the day, and Steve and Tony kissed her cheek, Tony promising to buy anything she might need during the pregnancy and for the baby. Thor hugged her way too tightly and wished her a very fertile womb, with promises that he would make pleas to his mother to guide her pregnancy, Jemma still wasn’t sure how she felt about any of that. Clint ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead and Phil followed doing the same, quickly joking about still wearing a condom, she didn’t need his once dead sperm trying to give her a child. Jemma shook her head, leaning forward to put her forehead on his.

“Never think that, Phil. I would be honored for you to be our child’s father.” She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know the next chapter is going to be posted soonish, but don't expect this kind of turn around the the whole bit, I have just been struck by a ton of inspiration the past couple of days.


	3. Whose Your Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, there is some porn in this bit, I am assuming if you are this far you know I write a lot of it, but for anyone who wants to skip over it, that's okay, technically no crucial plot building in it.

Jemma kissed Melinda and Skye both good bye a month later, both of them with large duffels on their backs, determined to kick their soon to graduate students into shape.

“It’s only a week, Jem.” Melinda said, pushing Jemma’s hair out of her face.

“I know, but the bed is going to be so empty without you.” Jemma whined.

“Why don’t you ask Clint, Phil, and Tasha if you can’t crash with them? Tasha said she is going to come up tomorrow to help up scare these newbies into shape, they are going to be missing their woman soon, too.” Skye suggested.

Jemma pulled her lip into her mouth, worrying it a bit before she agreed.

Melinda smiled and pressed one last kiss to Jemma’s lips, swiping a bit of the strawberry Chap Stick Jemma was wearing with her tongue. “Don’t wear that around Pepper, I don’t want to come back to her having gone into anaphylaxis.”

Jemma’s eyes widened. “I totally forgot about her allergy!”

“It’s fine, Jem, just don’t go kissing her with it.” Melinda said reassuringly, before she and Skye stepped into the elevator.

Jemma hadn’t even made it back to her bedroom before her phone went off. She opened the text and smiled, Skye and Melinda pressed close together to take a selfie in the elevator with the caption of “We miss you already!” which made Jemma grin like a loon.

To Jemma’s own surprise she managed to last the whole first two days by herself on their floor, eating with everyone on the common floor, but mostly handling being alone with grace. She got caught up on TV shows that Melinda and Skye didn’t care for, cleaned the whole floor and even started making a list of things they would eventually need when she eventually got pregnant. A lot of stress on that last eventually, she was starting to waver in her faith that the intense birth control SHEILD handed to all of its female employees may have damaged something, and once or twice she found herself almost asking JARVIS to ask Betty to come take a look. But two days in and she was standing in their bedroom, arms wrapped around herself, in one of the oversized t-shirts Skye and Melinda had gotten comfortable sleeping in, and she wasn’t sure who’s this one was, clutching her cell phone, telling herself over and over she would not call her girlfriends while they were at work.

Jemma never had great willpower, or the ability to lie.

“Jem?” Skye answered the phone, worry clear in her voice while the sounds of other students yelling at the feeds started to fade before going away all together with a closed door.

“I’m sorry, I just really miss you both.” Jemma murmured, doing her best to keep the tears from spilling over.

“Oh, Jem, baby, it’s okay. We miss you too.” Skye murmured before the door opened in the background again briefly letting in the sound of yelling students before springs groaned and Skye put it on speaker.

“Jemma, baby, what’s wrong?” Melinda asked.

“I’m just being a child. I miss you.” Jemma answered, closing their bedroom door and going to curl up on the living room couch.

“Did you talk to Phil and Clint? Tasha told us when she checked in that she saw you are dinner the night before she left but you didn’t go talk to them.” Skye said, Melinda humming her agreement as well.

“No.” Jemma answered, sounding every bit like a teenager who was admitting to being naughty.

“Go. Get a good lay or five while we are gone, and we will be back before Phil lets you be conscious long enough to miss us.” Melinda insisted.

“We love you, Jemmy.” Skye added, breaking out the serious nick name.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jemma responded.

“No, baby, no being sorry for missing us. We miss you, too. Go get your mind off of us though.” Melinda said before making a kissing sound through the speaker, which Skye and Jemma both did as well before they hung up.

Jemma felt worlds better after talking to them and grabbed a bag to throw some stuff in if she was going to stay the rest of the week with Phil and Clint when she wasn’t at SciOps watching final projects, some of which would be handed over to Phil directly for implementation, but those didn’t start until the following day anyway. She hated that Melinda and Skye had left on a Friday night, but she understood they needed to get into the woods first to set up op targets.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Dr. Simmons, how may I be of service?”

“Are Clint and Phil on their floor?”

“Yes ma’am, would you like me to notify them of your desire to visit them?”

“Please.” Jemma said, putting the bag on her shoulder, aware that she was stepping into the elevator in nothing but panties and a large t-shirt.

When the elevator stopped on their floor, they were both waiting on the couch for her, curious as to why she was paying them a visit at almost nine at night.

“I’m sorry, I just, Melinda and Skye suggested I come to you guys and…” She trailed off and almost started sobbing when Clint was off the couch as soon as she started talking, wrapping his arms around her and lowering her to the floor, stroking her hair.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Shh.” Clint murmured, rocking both of them on the floor. “You miss your girls, that’s okay. We miss Tasha terribly, but we have each other to hold onto, you don’t have another preferred to hang onto. You can come watch shitty cartoons with us, and cuddle, and sleep in the middle of the bed, any time.” Clint promised.

Phil was crouched down beside her a moment later, gently extracting her from Clint to help walk her over to the kitchen. “How about a good cup of tea, and then we can snuggle in bed okay?”

Jemma hiccupped and nodded, following him to the kitchen to sit on a stool while he brewed her some sleepy time tea, Clint had taken her bag and put it in the bedroom before coming to stand behind her.

“Why did you wait so long, honey? This is what the puppy pile is for, so we can lean on each other.” He asked, wrapping his arms around her and putting his chin on her shoulder.

“I wanted to prove I could be okay, to myself.” Jemma answered, leaning back into Clint’s warm body, her eyes drifting closed at the comfort.

“Jemma, you never ever have to be okay by yourself.” Phil said, putting the cup of warm tea into her hands. “Someone will always find room for you, and at some point it will be your turn to comfort Natasha when Clint and I are defending SHIELD in front of the CIA or some other bull shit. It’s not a weakness to want to be loved constantly.”

“It feels like it.” Jemma muttered before bringing the mug to her lips.

“No, Jemma.” Clint admonished, kissing the spot under her ear that made her melt just a little bit. “You can be our teddy bear tonight and for however many nights you need.”

Jemma nodded in understanding, finishing the cup off quickly and letting the two men help her to their bedroom, tucking her in between them, both of them on their sides with an arm across her so they could touch each other as well.

“Sleep, Jemma.” Clint cooed in her ear. “You’re okay here with us.”

Jemma nodded before yawning and giving into the siren call of sleep.

Jemma woke up when JARVIS turned the tinting off of the windows which meant that it was at least seven in the morning. At some point she had turned onto her side, Clint was nuzzled into her neck from behind and Phil was facing her, their legs tangled up together. When she stretched, trying to pop the kinks out of her body from sleep, both men groaned low in their throats and Jemma had to suppress a giggle when she realized the groan was from her dragging her body across both of their hard cocks. So naturally she moved again, but before she could suppress the giggle, Phil opened his eyes and looked at her.

“You have been spending time with Tasha. This is her favorite thing to do to us in the morning.” Phil almost growled.

“The first time was an accident.” Jemma tried to defend, only for Clint to prop himself up behind her so they could see each other while he smirked.

“Want to fix what you’ve started?” Clint suggested, trailing a hand over the plane of her stomach through the shirt.

“Mmm, I think I could do that.” Jemma purred, wiggling her ass over Clint’s boxer covered cock.

“You better, you keep teasing my cock like that.” Clint growled in her ear, letting his hand slide under the shirt to rub at bare skin until he hit her panties, carefully sliding his fingers under the elastic and down over her mound only to stop in surprise. “You started waxing?”

“I went with Maria, I was curious.” Jemma admitted, pushing back into Clint, while Phil watched, a small grin on his face.

“Final verdict?” Phil asked, stretching his arm out and tapping Clint’s.

Clint withdrew his hand only for Phil to replace it, dragging his hand over Jemma’s silky flesh, a low rumble emanating from his throat, delighting in the touch of the bare skin, not even edging down to dip between her folds.

“Painful, but I kind of like it.” Jemma said with a smirk, leaning towards Phil to capture his lips in a quick kiss. “I promise to take good care of you, but Clint asked first.” Jemma purred, gently removing his hand from her panties so that Clint could reclaim his space there.

Phil grumbled, but Jemma could practically feel the smirk on Clint’s face as he pulled the t-shirt off of her before sliding his arm around her waist and under the band of her panties again, this time agile fingers dancing lower to dip between the silky wetness of her floods while he mouthed at her neck. She would no doubt bruise from it, but she didn’t really care at the time, reveling in the nimble play of Clint’s fingers, dancing through her wetness like a fine dancer would across stage, hitting the perfect spots, but never lingering long enough for the audience to feel bored.

Jemma was gasping before he managed to pull her panties off, and Clint felt rather proud of that, but he wanted to rectify that situation as quickly as possible. One minute Jemma was laying on her side and the next strong arms were moving her through the air to settle her over his hips, tugging the panties down, removing them from one side and then other with a little bit of work, until she sat with her sopping center directly over his still covered cock.

“Damn woman.” Clint grunted before reaching for his own underwear and pushing it off, kicking his feet to send it flying at the end. “Still good with no condoms?” He asked, holding her hips.

Jemma nodded and a second later he was guiding her up before he snaked his hand between her legs, spreading her folds while she reached for his cock, guiding him into her with a satisfying groan when she finally managed to sink all the way down onto him, rocking her hips just enough to drive both of them crazy.

“Fuck, Jemma. Move.” Clint growled, his fingers digging into her hips and ass, trying to edge her on.

Lucky for Clint, Jemma didn’t need to much encouraging, she was pushing up and sinking down without any further demands on his part, one hand planted in the middle of his chest while the other sat between her legs, working at her clit like a woman possessed, chasing her orgasm down.

“Oh fuck!” Jemma moaned, having adjusted their position slightly so with every slide down, Clint’s cock dragged against her g-spot, causing lights to dance behind her eyes while she continued to ride him relentlessly. “Oh – oh – fuck!”

Clint held tighter to her hips, practically slamming her down on his cock, his own orgasm building in his stomach to a low roar before she whined, head thrown back while her whole body tensed, throwing him off the edge into his own bliss, hips snapping upwards while he pulsed in rhythm with her.

Jemma rolled off to reclaim her position between Clint and Phil, putting her hand on her chest while she tried to stabilize her breathing. She was still panting when Phil started to grind against her side, reminding her of her promise.

“Sorry, Phil, I think you are going to have to do most of the work this time.” Jemma said between gasps.

“That’s okay.” He answered with a grin before rolling over to grab something out of the nightstand.

Jemma looked at him, brows scrunched together in confusion before she realized he was reaching for a condom. Her hand shot out and pulled him back to lay flat next to her. “Hey, you don’t need that, unless you really want it.”

Phil smiled at her, but it was one filled with self-pity, not one that made his eyes sparkle. “You really don’t want to get pregnant do you? With my luck my sperm will have mutated into some monstrous being that will destroy your reproductive system.”

Jemma rolled onto her side, despite her muscles protesting, so that she could draw her fingers down the side of his face. “Oh, Phil. Don’t say those things, I am perfectly willing to take the risk regardless. I meant it when I said I would be thrilled to have you as the child’s father.”

Phil bit his lip before nodding his consent and nudging her back to lay flat before he pulled his old army rangers shirt off and pushed the boxers he was sleeping in, off. When he rolled over, bracketing her neck with his hands and forearms, Jemma smiled up at him.

“Hey, there.” She managed to husk out.

“Hey, Jem.” He replied, bending down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, the promise of a through fucking there but not the most important part.

Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck before she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer and speed up the process. Let it be noted, had Phil not just watched her and Clint fuck like god damn porn stars he would have taken his time. But here we are, and Phil obliged her easily, pulling one hand off of the bed to reach between them to guide him into her, eased on by her and Clint’s mixing fluids. In no time Phil set on a through pace, rocking her body with each thrust in and out of her, punctuated by moans and tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes as her body was brought to not one more, but two more orgasms with Phil’s fingers playing her clit like a fine tuned instrument.

When Phil finally growled and faltered, pressing as deeply into her as he could get, she was clawing at his back, leaving angry red lines across his shoulder blades and spine.

Clint rolled out of bed and slipped into the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth to clean them all up, taking care with Jemma, who was almost crying from sensitivity.

“Bit much?” Clint asked after he tossed the cloth in the dirty laundry basket.

Jemma nodded, snuggling up with them. “I have to go listen to final presentations today.” Jemma groaned.

“What time?” Phil asked, curling around her, kicking any remaining clothes to the floor before pulling the blankets up around them.

“Dr. Simmons first appointment is at noon. It is currently 7:47 in the morning. Would you like me to set an alarm for 10:30 so that you may shower and have a proper breakfast, Dr. Simmons?” JARVIS supplied.

“That sounds wonderful.” Jemma agreed, snuggling in tighter so that she could go back to sleep in a warm cocoon.


	4. Step One...Check!

When the three women returned from their trip to the woods, Natasha unceremoniously kicked Jemma out of the bed and told her to go get her own threesome, this one was hers. Jemma grinned a grabbed her bag, sliding into the elevator and into Melinda and Skye’s waiting arms.

A month later, they were curled up together in bed, Skye having just lit apple cinnamon scented candles while Melinda warmed the bottle of matching scented massage oil with her hands, when Jemma climbed over Skye and made a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and just falling to her knees and throwing the lid open to puke.

The door opened as Jemma was leaning back to sit on her heels, Melinda coming in to sit beside her.

“Hey.” Melinda said, pulling Jemma in against her side and stroking her hair.

Jemma smiled faintly, nuzzling into her, catching the strong smell of the apple cinnamon on her skin, and having to pull away to vomit up whatever might be left in her stomach, which wasn’t much if the way her throat was burning was any indication.

“Oh, Jem, baby.” Melinda murmured, rubbing her back and holding her hair back.

“It’s the apple cinnamon, it’s making me sick. Can you tell Skye to air out the bedroom and that we need to take a shower?” Jemma explained with a sigh, resting her head on the wall next to the toilet before she flushed it.

Melinda nodded, standing and opening the medicine cabinet, throwing a pink box at Jemma. “While we are taking care of the bedroom, pee on that.”

“What?” Jemma asked, glancing down at the box.

“You missed your period this month, and this seems like morning sickness. Pee on the stick.” Melinda explained before slipping back out of the bathroom.

Jemma looked down at the box for a moment before savagely ripping into it and reading the instructions and following them.

When the door opened again, Skye and Melinda slipped in, looking at Jemma expectantly.

“I didn’t want to look without you.” Jemma said, gesturing to the stick sitting on the counter.

“Alright, all together then.” Skye said stepping forward with Melinda, Jemma standing from her spot on the closed toilet.

All of them looked down together at the same time, holding their breath in anticipation.

_Positive_

Jemma shrieked, Skye hugged her and Melinda smiled brightly enough that she might be putting the sun out of business.

“We’re having a baby!” Jemma all but screamed, holding onto Skye while they twirled around in the, thankfully spacious, bathroom.

The shared shower was a mess of wet limbs, everyone seeking out each other to touch. By the end of the shower, they had each had an orgasm a piece and were labeling it celebratory sex.

It wasn’t until they were dried off, smelling like Melinda’s lilac soap, and curling up in bed again that Skye asked the obvious question.

“Do you have an idea who is the lucky guy?” Skye asked, her and Melinda all but petting Jemma’s still very flat stomach.

“Either Clint or Phil.” Jemma answered without hesitation. “We haven’t had a big get together in a while, with everyone being busy, and they were the last men I slept with when you both were away.”

“Mhm, would it be terrible if I admitted to hoping Phil’s sperm won that race? I don’t know if my old bones are up to chasing a little girl through the air vents if she got Clint’s DNA.” Melinda said with a chuckle.

“Already decided it was a girl?” Skye teased.

“Of course!” Melinda joked back at her before leaning over and placing a kiss on Jemma’s stomach. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“You have to wait at least eight more months, honey.” Jemma said, carding her fingers through Melinda’s hair.

Melinda pretended to pout but she was much too excited to really let it stick. “That’s okay, that will give me plenty of time to go through a crisis on how to decorate the baby room.”

Skye giggled, nuzzling into the side of Jemma’s stomach. “And we need baby names!”

“And monitors.” Melinda supplied.

“Ma’am’s, if I could be so bold as to point out you are in not in requirement of a baby monitor while residing in Tower, I can act as such with much more detail than any of those retail options.” JARVIS supplied, sounding a touch arrogant at the end.

“Oh! Thank you, JARVIS!” Jemma responded.

“My pleasure, Dr. Simmons. Your child will be well monitored. Would you like me to start monitoring your body as well for changes and things you should account for?”

Jemma bit her lip, considering. She didn’t want to know every time something small changed, but at the same time she doubted JARVIS would bother her every time some vitamin dropped a bit.

“Absolutely!” Skye answered for her.

Jemma turned a stern look at Skye, but Skye simply stuck her tongue out at her.

“As you wish.” JARVIS responded before a quiet click was heard that meant he was done with the conversation.

“So, when are we telling everyone?” Melinda asked.

“Breakfast tomorrow?” Jemma suggested.

Skye nodded her agreement, before they curled up. “Alright, mum-to-be. Bed time, you are going to need your rest.”

Jemma rolled her eyes before snuggling down into the bed between them. “I’m barely even pregnant, Skye.”

“Don’t care. That’s our baby in there, welcome to being pampered.” Skye responded, only for Melinda to slap her hand.

“Stop that. She is carrying our child, not an invalid. She is perfectly capable of deciding when her own bed time is and knowing when she needs to ask for help.” Melinda said.

Jemma huffed. “And _she_ is laying between the two of her bickering girlfriends currently.”

“Sorry.” They both murmured before cuddling up close to her.

“Just, please, not nine months of this.” Jemma said.

The both nodded into her shoulders. “Sorry, Jem.” They both said.

“I can decide my own bed time, and it just so happens that now sounds divine. Throwing up is energy draining.” Jemma managed out before she yawned rather widely.

“Night.” Skye murmured before JARVIS killed the lights.

“Sleep tight.” Jemma added.

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Melinda finished with a kiss to Jemma’s shoulder.

The following morning, still in their t-shirts and shorts, the trio made their way downstairs to the common floor for breakfast. Pepper was already in a power suit, meaning her day started hours earlier with some phone call, and Maria was standing behind her chair, rubbing her shoulders in a sports bra and sweat pants.

Steve roped Tony into helping cook, and Natasha, Clint, and Phil were on the couch, trying to soak up as much time together as they could before Phil had to go explain to the US congressional committee _again_ that his SHILED was going to operate as its own entity. Clint was still offering to go with him, and just stand behind him in a tac suit, sharpening an arrow tip.

Bruce and Betty appeared just as the trio took their seats at the table, both of their hair a mess from running their hands through it all night while they worked on some science thing together, which meant they were eating and going back to their floor to crash into bed.

Thor and Jane came out of the bondage room Tony had added shortly after everyone moved in, Jane looking rather sated while Thor was apparently having issues with his ass, which was only put on display more when he sat and hissed at the contact.

Antoine, Leo, and Victoria were the last to arrive, Victoria throwing awful looks at the two the whole walk to her seat.

Leo finally had enough and slammed his hand down on the table looking at her. “Look, Tori, I’m sorry, but she was a bloody idiot.”

“You didn’t have to be so rude!” Victoria yelled at him.

“She was a bloody idiot!” Leo yelled back. “I get that you’re lonely, but come on!”

Victoria stilled at that and Leo quickly realized he made a misstep.

“I’m sorry.” Leo mumbled.

“No. It’s fine.” Victoria responded, before pushing away from the table and going to the elevator, her heels clicking on the tile, dress pants and blouse looking completely at odds with how she was behaving. Melinda pushed away from the table and stood beside her silently for a moment, knowing JARVIS was holding the elevator up.

“Tori, please, don’t leave.” Melinda all but whispered, slipping her hand into Victoria’s.

“I just need to cool off.” Victoria responded.

“Tell me what happened.” Melinda was just shy of begging.

“I brought home a woman, and she was a bit of an air head, but I was just looking for a quick fuck.” Victoria sighed. “But Leo cornered her in the common room while I dashed into my room to grab something like _A Room in Rome_ , you know, more porn than plot. And by the time I came back she looked down right horrified and left.”

“So, Leo probably tried to have a conversation with her, and she bolted.” Melinda summarized.

“Yea.” Victoria sighed.

“You know you need to go say sorry to him, right? He didn’t mean to chase your quick fuck away, he cares about you, Tori. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have talked to her at all, and if he’s calling her an idiot, she wasn’t good enough for you.”

“Fuck. Yea.” Victoria responded with a sigh.

“Good girl. Go apologize.” Melinda said, turning Victoria around so they could see Antoine standing in front of Leo, holding his boyfriend, his head buried in Antoine’s stomach.

Victoria took a deep breath before crossing the room and sinking down beside Leo, apologizing for being so angry.

“You’re like the Victoria Hand whisperer.” Skye whispered when Melinda sat back down.

“Ex-wife privileges.” Melinda said with a shrug.

Once everyone was seated and chatting lightly, Melinda stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, making everyone stop and turn their attention to her.

“So, we have an announcement.” Melinda started, before pulling Jemma up, to stand and nudging her.

“I’m pregnant!” Jemma said with a wide smile, inciting a low roar of excited exclamations and well wishes.

Pepper was the first to vacate her chair, coming around to kiss Jemma’s cheek. “I’ll get started on knitting a baby blanket right away. Will give me something to do in meetings anyway, and the needles can always be a threat.”

Jemma giggled before pulling Pepper in for a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

Pepper beamed. “Anything for my lovely British babe.”

It was a continuous stream after that until Jane came up about halfway through, smelling strongly of the apple cinnamon massage oil and Jemma leapt from her seat and ran down the hall to throw up the breakfast she had just ate.

Skye followed her while Melinda explained to everyone about the smell triggering her nausea right now.

Skye slipped into the bathroom, holding Jemma’s hair back for her while her body violently rejected breakfast.

“Talk to me.” Jemma pleaded between a bought of vomiting.

“Hm, okay, what about?” Skye asked, sitting next to her, carefully braiding Jemma’s hair so that nothing would fall in her face.

“Tell me about the training in the woods.” Jemma said as Skye put an elastic band around Jemma’s hair.

“Hm, okay.” Skye said with a giggle. “So, the first time Natasha dropped in on a simulation, the team peed themselves. Like middle of the woods, holding paint ball guns, with Natasha standing in front of them. It was hilarious! And then she proceeded to fake slash their throats.”

Jemma giggled a bit before her stomach protested again and she was hugging the toilet bowl again.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Melinda slid in with a glass of ginger ale. “I told everyone to shelve the apple cinnamon stuff for the time being, give you a few weeks at least.”

“Thank you.” Jemma croaked, grabbing for the glass and drinking it with a sigh.

“Tony also told me to tell you he set up an appointment at the best OBGYN in New York for you next week.” Melinda said, sitting on the bathtub beside Jemma and Skye.

“Great.” Jemma groaned. “I just got used to the idea of letting Betty do it, and now he’s gone and made some appointment.”

“Betty can’t do it.” Skye said, rubbing her back. “You need an actual doctor for this.”

Jemma groaned but nodded. “I know. I know.”

Melinda kissed her head. “Tony assures me that she will let us both sit in the room with you. She takes care of Maria and Pepper for their yearly stuff and lets Tony and Steve both sit in along with whichever of them isn’t on the table.”

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“I knew that was what was bothering you.” Melinda responded, letting her own hand slide down to rub at Jemma’s back.

“That’s why you are an amazing girlfriend.” Jemma responded, leaning her head on Melinda’s thigh.


	5. My Nerves Will Drive Us All Insane

Jemma was sitting between Skye and Melinda in the pastel painted waiting room, bouncing her foot nervously.

“Stop!” Melinda finally cracked, her hand slamming down on Jemma’s knee. “Calm the hell down.”

Jemma’s eyes widened before she remembered they were alone in the waiting room, apparently a privilege of having Tony Stark arrange your appointment for you. The only other patient they had seen had been following a nurse into the back for her own appointment.

“I’m nervous.” Jemma said, Melinda’s hand keeping her leg from bouncing, so instead she brought her hand to her mouth and was gnawing at her nails.

Skye reached around and pulled Jemma’s hands away from her mouth. “Everything will be fine. This is essentially a meet and great for the woman who is going to be staring at your bits for the next eight to nine months and for her to give Mel and I an extensive list of things to do for you.”

“And an official blood test.” Melinda tacked on, leaning over to press a light kiss to Jemma’s cheek. “Calm down.”

Jemma tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, taking deep breaths, but she snapped back to nervous attention with the door opened and the woman they saw walk back almost an hour ago was leaving, holding a small printout in her hand over the rather sizeable baby bump she was sporting.

“Dr. Simmons?” A nurse called out almost as soon as the woman left the waiting room.

Jemma got up and Melinda and Skye fell into step behind her, meeting the nurse and going through the maze of hallways until they settled into an office.

“Dr. Mendoza will be in shortly to speak with you.” The nurse said with a smile before closing the office door and letting the three women get comfortable in the chairs in front of the desk.

Jemma quickly fell back into her newest nervous tick, both of her feet bouncing on the ground.

“For the love of Christ, I love you dearly but this is ridiculous!” Melinda said slapping her hand across Jemma’s thighs to keep her from bouncing.

“Sorry.” Jemma murmured but before they could get into an argument over it the door opened to reveal a curvy Latin woman with her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun and the white medical jacket hanging open to show off the form fitting scarlet dress.

“Hello.” She greeted them with a smile before sliding into the comfortable desk chair to face them. “I’m Dr. Mendoza, Mr. Stark informed me one of you seems to be pregnant.” Her accent was faint but there and it set Jemma at ease, it made her feel more human.

Jemma smiled, slowly raising her hand.

“Ah, you must be Dr. Simmons then. Pleasure to meet you, hun. Before you leave today we will do a blood draw just to confirm but from what I have here from Mr. Stark I am fairly confident that you are indeed showing the early symptoms of carrying a child.” And with that they dropped into a flurry of discussion.

Jemma told her about the morning sickness and sensitivity to smell while Dr. Mendoza made notes in the file she was starting for Jemma. They discussed if the father would be present, and Jemma explained she wasn’t sure who the father was, immensely thankful that Dr. Mendoza was familiar with the puppy pile dynamics so there was no judgment. They agreed that at birth they would do a test and figure out which man was the father for medical history for the child. Melinda and Skye both got lists of books that Dr. Mendoza informed them would be helpful for all aspects of the pregnancy, and a list of dos and don’ts for Jemma, so they could keep a lid of their woman.

By the end of the hour long meeting, Jemma felt much more comfortable and actually really liked Dr. Mendoza. She was a master with the needle as well, slipping it into Jemma’s arm with almost no pain to take her blood sample.

“Someone from the office will call in the next few days with the result, just to solidify things.” She said with a smile as a nurse came in to collect the sample to take down to the lab. Dr. Mendoza wrote something down quickly and handed it to Jemma. “Prenatal vitamin prescription. Start taking those as soon as you get them. And I will see you in a month, then I will get handsy.” She said with a laugh.

Jemma grinned and shook her hand. “Thank you so much.”

The left the office and walked down the sidewalk before Skye pulled them into a Barns and Nobles, ransacking the baby book section for everything on the list. They had a stack of twenty books when the made it to the counter and the boy behind it smiled while he checked them out.

“So, which one of you is going to be entering into parenthood?” He asked.

“All of us.” Skye answered without a second thought.

“You’re all pregnant?!” He asked with wide eyes.

Skye rolled her eyes. “No, just one, but-“ Melinda elbowed her to get her to stop talking.

“Oh.” The boy responded, dropping the conversation and looking less cheerful and much more judgmental. They paid for the books and left, walking the rest of the way back to the tower mostly in silence.

That night when they were lying in bed, Jemma linked their hands and sighed.

“Maybe this was a terrible idea.”

Melinda looked over at her a bit fearful, when Victoria had brought up the idea of them getting divorced that was how she started the conversation. But Melinda swallowed her fear and took a deep breath. “What was?”

“Having a child.” Jemma said, blinking rapidly as she looked at the ceiling.

“What? Why would you say that?” Skye asked tightening her grip on Jemma’s hand.

“That boy today, at the bookstore. That is going to be this child’s whole life. We go to parent-teacher conferences and one of us will have to stay home because we can’t all be their parent. When they want to have sleep overs and their friend goes home and tells their parents that our baby has three mums, how do you think that is going to play out?” Jemma said with a sigh. “I was delusional.”

Melinda and Skye both bit their lips, trying to figure out the right thing to say to their girlfriend to make her feel better about the future for their child.

“I didn’t even really think about this.” Jemma groaned, throwing her head back into the pillows forcefully. “It was terribly stupid of me, to enter into this without considering all the variables.”

“Jem, are you having second thoughts about our trio?” Melinda asked, keeping her own emotions in check with an iron will.

“What? No!” Jemma said sitting up and shaking her head. “I just think that perhaps conceiving a child was foolish thing for me to do.”

Melinda swallowed and sat up as well. “Do you want this baby?”

“Yes. I want a little toddler running around and creating all kinds of mess.” Jemma answered.

“Do you want this baby with me and Skye? Do you want this baby to call you mum, and call Skye mommy, and call me mama?”

Jemma took a moment, and let herself imagine a child coming home from school, getting wrapped up in hugs by all of them before pulling out their report card and showing it to them. “Yes, I think I very much do.”

“Then, I don’t see the problem. Fuck everyone else, if our baby’s friends’ parents are that narrow-minded we don’t want them around our child anyway. Everything will be fine, and I am sure teachers will call CPS on us a few times when we startle them at parent-teacher nights, but it’s not like they will have any cause to take our children away. We aren’t breaking any laws since we aren’t all married, there is nothing they can do to us, Jemma.” Melinda said, leaning into Jemma and wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

Skye leaned up from where she was laying and pressed a kiss to Jemma’s stomach. “This is our baby, and our family. Dr. Mendoza had no problems with us, and honestly, right now, she is the only opinion outside of ours that matters.”

Melinda nodded. “This child will have so much love they won’t know what to do with it all. Everything will be fine.” Melinda assured Jemma, tucking hair behind the scientist’s ears.

“Okay.” Jemma murmured. “I’m sorry.”

Skye giggled and pulled the baby book she had been reading and highlighting off her nightstand and opening. “It says right here that hormonal fluctuations will cause highs and lows, we just have to ride them out with you.”

“This is going to be a long few months.” Jemma said with a sigh.

“But totally worth it.” Melinda said before kissing both Jemma and Skye goodnight.


	6. Handsy

Melinda was towel drying her hair in the bathroom when she heard Jemma groan. “Jem?”

“It’s nothing.” Jemma called back.

“Didn’t sound like nothing.” Melinda yelled, putting her towel on the bathroom counter and opening the door to see Jemma laying back on the bed, trying to button her jeans. It wasn’t going well.

Jemma looked up from where she was laying on the bed to see Melinda standing naked in the bathroom doorway. “No. Not fair. We have to be at Dr. Mendoza’s office in less than an hour. Put some bloody clothes on.”

“If you insist.” Melinda teased, throwing an extra sway into her hips as she crossed the room to her closet (thank you Pepper Potts and your nagging on Tony for separate closest space for each of them!) and pulling out her own jeans and a dark blue tank top – they had been making small steps in getting her to wear more than just black.

“Bloody hell, they aren’t going to button.” Jemma groaned before half sitting up and kicking the jeans off.

“Skirt?” Melinda suggested.

Jemma nodded, moving off the bed to her own closet beside Melinda’s, pushing hangers around until she found a maxi skirt in pale pink to go with the white button up short sleeve shirt she was wearing, thankful that the elastic waistband had a bit more give than her jeans.

By the time they both made it out of the bedroom and to the living room, Skye was curled up on the couch with an e-reader. “Are we leaving?” She asked looking up.

“Yes. I need to stop and do some shopping on the way home.” Jemma said, the slight tick of irritation clear.

Skye gave her a good look. “Jeans finally have enough of your abuse?”

“What?” Melinda asked.

“Those jeans stopped fitting her like two weeks ago, but she kept forcing herself into them.” Skye said.

“Did not.” Jemma argued.

Skye rolled her eyes and nodded.

Jemma was quiet for the whole walk to the Dr. Mendoza’s office, silently fuming at her girlfriends for teaming up on her.

“So, how are we doing?” Dr. Mendoza asked, opening the door to the exam room, where Jemma was on the table in a medical gown and Melinda and Skye were sitting on either side.

“She’s not talking to us because I pointed out that her jeans stopped fitting two weeks ago.” Skye offered, which only made Jemma glare harder at the ceiling.

Dr. Mendoza chuckled. “According to this you are right on track weight gain wise. Embrace skirts and dresses. How’s the nausea?”

Melinda chuckled at that. “We have a whole list of banned foods and smells from our floor of the tower now.”

Dr. Mendoza scribbled onto the StarkPad she was holding before looking up at Jemma. “And how are _you,_ Jemma?” When Jemma remained silent, Dr. Mendoza tilted her head to the side. “Melinda, Skye, why don’t you step outside for a bit.” She suggested when it became painfully clear that Jemma wasn’t going to speak up in front of her girlfriends.

Both women groaned but followed instructions and left them alone.

“Alright, Jemma, sit up, let’s have a conversation, chica.” Dr. Mendoza said, grabbing the rolling stool and sitting in front of Jemma. “What’s up?”

Jemma sat up, but her eyes remained on the ceiling, obviously trying not to burst into tears.

“Come on now, talk to me. I can’t be helpful if you aren’t talking to me.” Dr. Mendoza tried to prod at her.

“I’m worried I made a mistake. I’m worried that they are going to be disgusted by me. I’m worried I’m not going to be a good mother. That they are going to leave me. I feel fat. I haven’t had acne this awful since early secondary school. I’m so tired.” Jemma word vomited.

Dr. Mendoza’s hands came to rest on Jemma’s knees. “Okay, one thing at a time. Why do you think you made a mistake?”

Jemma huffed and explained about the event at the bookstore and the downward spiral of thoughts it had sent her on, which hadn’t let up over the past month.

“Okay. Here’s the thing. All of that, normal worries. Every momma-to-be I see is worried that her child is going to have no friends and that the teachers are going to hate them. You’re worried about Skye and Melinda leaving you?”

Jemma looked down and picked at the paper thin gown. “Not really, but I’m getting fat, and I am going to stretch marks and they, god have you ever seen Melinda naked? I mean she has scars up the ying-yang, but that woman, I could bounce a quarter off her abs. And Skye, she’s softer but I can see her muscles. I’ve never been that, and now it’s going to get worse.”

“For the record, no, I have not seen Melinda naked, although thanks for the details.” She responded with a chuckle. “But, Jemma, these are your scars. You love Melinda with all of her scars, right?”

Jemma nodded.

“Then she is going to love you with yours, and you are going to have a child to love to show for your scars. You’re tried?”

Jemma nodded again. “Exhausted. I started reading applications for work the other day and conked out at the dining room table before I was even a quarter done with the stack.”

“Are you still vomiting often?” She asked, balancing the StarkPad on her knees and making notes.

“First thing in the morning always, and after that it is smell and food based, so I have been attempting to limit it.” Jemma answered.

“I’m not too worried about the tiredness then. But if it gets worse, I need you to let me know ASAP, okay?”

Jemma nodded. “Handsy time?”

Dr. Mendoza nodded. “You want your ladies back in here?”

Jemma nodded once again and watched the doctor go fetch the two women who held onto her hands while Dr. Mendoza got a look at everything.

“Alright, everything looks good. Two weeks and we will break out the ultra sound machine and I should be able to tell you how far along you are.” She said, dropping gloves into the trash can. “Sound good ladies?”

Everyone nodded before letting Jemma get dressed in privacy while they made the next appointment two weeks out.

“Sorry I was such a twat earlier.” Jemma said when they were outside on the sidewalk.

“Shh, mood swings. It’s okay.” Skye said pulling her into a hug before looking around. “So shopping?”

“Shopping.” Jemma agreed.

By the time they got home, each woman was carrying a bag of clothing on Jemma’s assistance that it wasn’t just a shopping trip for her. They even got Melinda to grab a few blood red tops. Jemma was hanging up her new clothes when Melinda slid behind her, wrapping her arms around Jemma’s waist.

“I’m looking forward to having scars to kiss on you. You worship mine, I want to repay that favor. And you are carrying our baby. That’s a big fucking deal.” Melinda said, kissing Jemma’s neck before settling behind her while Jemma continued to hang her now very extensive skirt and dress collection.

“You heard me?”

Melinda shook her head. “Dr. Mendoza told us. Honey, you need to talk to us. We can’t be good girlfriends if you don’t tell us what’s going on.”

“What she said!” Skye said before plopping down on the bed. “Man, I am ready for a nap.”

Jemma chuckled. “Understood.” She hung up the last piece of clothing before turning around to press a kiss to Melinda’s lips. “Nap?”

“I’ll make dinner while you two get a nap in.” Melinda said, nudging Jemma towards the bed and smacking her ass just before she got out of reach.

Jemma shrieked in the unexpectedness before crawling into bed with Skye and curling up while Melinda slipped out of the room.

“Miss Potts is requesting access to the floor.” JARVIS informed Melinda before she got started cooking.

“Let her up.” Melinda said, moving into the living room to meet Pepper who appeared less than a minute later.

“First round of maternity shopping?” Pepper asked, sliding her phone into her back pocket.

“You get an alert or something on our communal credit card?” Melinda asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Of course I do. I monitor everyone’s credit cards anyway. So how did our momma do?”

“She has a lot of doubts, Pep. I don’t know what to do.” Melinda sighed, curling up on the couch with Pepper.

“Be there for her.”

“I’m trying, but she doesn’t want to tell me and Skye what’s wrong or anything else. Did we make a mistake?”

Pepper shook her head, pulling older woman into her side and stroking the fine black hair. “No, you are having parent jitters, and that’s really reassuring because I _know_ you’re human now. Everything will work out.” Pepper promised before wiggling and pulling out her phone and opening Pintrest. “So, this was what I was thinking. I can change colors of course after you find out what the baby is.”

Melinda looked at the baby blanket, the original pattern in stripes of white, soft pink, pale purple, soft blue, and a god awful green. “That green looks like vomit.”

“I would use soft green. I hate that color.” Pepper said, rubbing a hand down Melinda’s arm. “If it’s a girl that is. I have to go to the yarn store to pick colors for a boy, I am thinking the green and blue can stay, and I could put yellow in for the pink, but I need to look honestly.”

“Thanks.” Melinda muttered.

Pepper grinned before putting the phone on the coffee table and they lapsed into easy small talk, mostly Pepper talking, telling Melinda about Maria blanching at the idea of starting a family in their foursome, and Pepper mostly agreeing, or about Steve sitting Victoria down after she brought home another awful catch of a woman that Fitz drove away.

“It was so cute to see him sit on the coffee table in front of her.” Pepper said giggling a little, a yawn interrupting her. “She looked so concerned before he leaned forward and put a hand on her knee and looked her in the eye.” And then Pepper put on her best Steve impression. “Victoria, you are a gem of a woman, and you deserve so much better than these women you have been bringing home. Treat yourself better.” Pepper giggled again.

Melinda smiled before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. Maybe she should have said yes to the nap after all.

Two hours later when Jemma walked out of the bedroom sleepily the sun was just starting to set and she grinned seeing Melinda asleep on top of Pepper on the couch, dinner completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby blanket Pepper shows Melinda is actually the one I am making only doubled in size for myself, and the pattern does use a god awful green but I changed it to the soft green as well. For any curious [here](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/408490628672489678/) you go.
> 
> Also, there might be a slight gap in posting, I have another story absolutely chewing at me to get free, it would be a one off though so not to distracting and I should probably get around to picking a fairy tale for my femslash challenge (ideas are more than welcome!)


	7. Four and Five Make a Family

Melinda and Skye sat beside Jemma while Dr. Mendoza rolled in the ultrasound equipment and rolled the tube of jell in her hands to warm it.

“It’s still going to be a touch cold when I put it on your stomach.” She explained apologetically.

Jemma nodded her understanding, but ultimately still jumped a bit on the table when the gel came into contact with the lower part of her stomach.

“Alright, let’s take a look.” Dr. Mendoza said, pressing the wand into the gel and moving it around until the ultrasound held something other than static. And there, resting on the screen was a little fuzzy blob, that she was staring awfully hard at.

“Is something wrong?” Jemma asked, her brow tightening in concern.

“Not wrong, particularly.” Dr. Mendoza said before freezing the frame that was up and drawing two bright red circles around two blobs, and writing Thing 1 and Thing 2 over top of them. “Congratulations, Jemma. It would appear that you are having twins.”

“What?” Jemma asked, sure that she had misheard.

“Looks like twins.” The doctor repeated before all three women just stared at her open mouthed.

“As in two babies.” Skye asked, breaking the silence.

Dr. Mendoza nodded. “Yep. Which is why you probably ended up out of your pants a bit earlier than normal, because according to this, it looks like you are just at ten weeks. The good news is, that in about two weeks, your morning sickness should ease and you will enter the honeymoon trimester.”

“Honeymoon trimester?” Melinda asked.

“I won’t spoil everything, that will be a pleasant surprise for all of you.” She said laughing. “Everything looks to be progressing perfectly though, so I think we can take a few weeks off from seeing each other, unless something comes up. Then I want you to call, I will fit you in.”

Jemma nodded, taking the tissue offered to wipe the gel off her stomach, which hadn’t quite popped yet, but was getting close, it was mostly her hips widening that had been the issue for the jeans. But Skye kept reassuring her that it made her ass look fabulous.

“A month then?” Melinda asked, already pulling out her phone and master planning them.

“A month and a half is good.” Dr. Mendoza agreed. “I’ll be able to find the heart beats for you then at 16 weeks, too.”

Jemma grinned, before sitting up and rolling her shirt down and skirt back up. “Thanks.”

Skye leaned next to her, chin on Jemma’s shoulder, a similar grin in place. Melinda’s smile was more of a smirk, but everyone was willing to count it as a full blown beaming.

By the time they got back to the tower, Jemma was flagging a bit so Skye promised to go take a nap with her, and Melinda went to hunt down Pepper to inform her she had twice the baby blanket to knit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it was super duper short, but it didn't fit with anything else and it was important! Don't hate me!


	8. Breakfast Announcement 40786 - Actually it's only like number 3

The announcement that they are having twins leaves the breakfast table a stunned silence the following morning until it breaks into a low roar of noise, with everyone having differencing opinions, Pepper’s being the loudest, mostly because she isn’t sure she will be able to get two baby blankets done when she can’t start till four months before they are born. Maria offers to learn to knit to help and the two of them go slink off while everyone else continues to talk, almost completely ignoring the trio.

“I can’t tell if I have ruined everyone’s day or not.” Jemma huffed, her hands curved over the smallest of bump that was her stomach.

“I don’t think anyone’s day is ruined. I think they are surprised.” Melinda said, partially listening to everyone to make sure that was the case.

“What if we can’t handle two children at once?” Jemma asked, worry shinning in her eyes.

Melinda sighed, before grabbing both of her girls and leaving everyone else to figure things out themselves. Because ultimately it didn’t matter what any of them thought, two screaming infants were entering their lives in six and a half months whether they were ready for it or not.

Skye curled up with Jemma on their couch once they were on their floor and Melinda sank to her knees in front of Jemma, looking up at her with a bright smile.

“Jemma, darling, there are three of us here even if everyone else walks away. Monogamous people manage to raise twins and triplets, and quints. Hell, look at that crazy religious family with like nineteen children at last count. We will be fine. We will be better than fine.” Melinda promised, grabbing Jemma’s hands and squeezing them.

“I just worry. About everything.” Jemma muttered and Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma, kissing Jemma’s temple.

“Well stop. I know, easier said than done, but Jemma, baby, we love you to the moon and back, and we love these little guys just as much. Everything will be fine.” Skye said, placing her hand over the barely there bump. “We will be a happy family, and everything will be fine.”

Jemma smiled, but it was strained. “You’ll still love me when I get stretch marks, and I ask you for absurd food at three in the morning?”

“Love you even more.” Melinda promised. “You are doing something that neither of us can, and that makes you amazing, even more amazing than normal.”

Jemma’s eyes widened comically. “I never thought of it like that.”

Skye chuckled before falling back and pulling Jemma on top of her. “Well, super woman, what do you want to do today?”

Jemma shrugged. “I should finish going through applicants for the academy. I only got through a few before I started putting them off.”

Melinda nodded. “Why don’t you do that for a bit and then we will come grab you after me and Skye get done in one of the spare rooms that has turned into our massive filing cabinets clearing it out for a nursery, and we can do something together.”

Jemma nodded from where she was laying on Skye, Skye’s hands running up and down her back soothingly.

“That means we have to get up, honey.” Skye said.

Jemma groaned but gave in, rolling off of Skye and moving to the dining room table where stacks upon stacks of applications were still sitting – they had been eating their meals on the couch or the communal floor of late.

Jemma quickly made three piles, admit, maybe, and no chance in hell, as she was flipping through the applications and sorting them.

At some point she must have lost track of time, the no chance in hell pile holding most of the applicants thus far, when Melinda and Skye came stumbling into the dining room, sweating profusely.

“Look at my darling girlfriends, getting all hot and sweaty without me.” Jemma pouted, grabbing both of them as they walked by on a quest for bottles of water to grab a kiss.

“How goes the – “ Skye started, but broke off to pant, gesturing at the stacks of paper to finish her sentence.

“Bloody awful. Their essays are terrible! I cannot wait until we can simply recruit almost privately instead of through a fake scholarship program thing.” Jemma huffed.

Melinda had ducked into the kitchen, grabbing water bottles, having chugged her own while she listened, she grinned. “How about a shower? You can clean your dirty girls up.” Melinda offered, one eye brow raised.

Jemma moved so fast that the other two women were almost sure they got whiplash.


	9. Honeymoon Trimester

Melinda and Skye were a sticky mess when they rolled out of bed the morning of the next doctor’s appointment. Sticky mess in the best way, mind you, but still they both needed to shower, so they slunk away, letting Jemma continue to sleep for the time being.

Her belly had finally “popped” a few weeks earlier, and she had a gentle rounding to her stomach now, and as the other two women snuck out of the room, they wore bright smiles watching their darling girlfriend sleep, curled up on her side in the middle of their messed up sheets.

They were silent as they moved around the bathroom, taking turns at the sink to brush teeth while the other started the shower and got the water to temperature. They both stood under the spray, holding on to each other, yawning while they let the warm water sooth their muscles. Between sparring to keep in shape over the summer before the academy started again, and Jemma’s new sex drive, they were exhausted and sore.

“She’s going to kill us.” Skye murmured, nuzzling closer to Melinda, yawning every few minutes.

“Honeymoon trimester.” Melinda scoffed. “There is a reason honeymoon’s aren’t traditionally more than a few days.”

Skye sleepily agreed, grabbing the shower poof behind her and fumbling around for soap until she managed to pour some onto it and start rubbing Melinda’s skin down. Once she was done soaping Melinda up, Skye stepped away and dragged the soap over her own body while Melinda worked shampoo into her own hair before starting on Skye’s.

They finished their shower mostly in sleepy silence, before stepping out and grabbing towels and walking back into the bedroom and into a wondrous sight.

Jemma had apparently woken up while they were showering and apparently was just as horny was the night before. Jemma was laying in the middle of the bed, legs open and knees up while she held a vibrant purple vibrator in place, while her back twitched upwards occasionally, forcing her breasts which had started getting larger as well to slide down towards her face.

“Would it be wrong to just watch?” Skye breathed out, eyes glued to Jemma, who was slowly working the toy in and out now, dragging the clitoral stimulator away, only to put it back in place.

“Nah, we just showered.” Melinda responded, quietly, her eyes completely blown and she was shifting a bit where she stood.

Jemma’s back arched sharply and her moan echoed in the room, continuing to work the toy in and out of her body until at last, her body tensed up and she cried out, pulling the still vibrating toy away from her body as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Jemma blindly reached out to turn the toy off, breathing heavily while she tried to come down from her high, before blinking slowly and realizing her girlfriends were standing by the bathroom door waiting for her to notice they were there.

“Have a good time?” Melinda asked, one eye brow raised, but her tone was husky.

Jemma grinned. “Bloody brilliant thing.” Jemma said, gesturing towards the toy lying beside her. “Although I would have been much happier if my two bloody gorgeous girlfriends were here to help me instead, when I woke up.”

Skye grinned, closing the distance between them before bending down to kiss Jemma. “We got in the shower before you got up so we could make you breakfast while you were showering, before we left for the doctors.”

“Mhm, breakfast!” Jemma said with bright eyes before grabbing Skye to help herself out of bed.

“You go shower, we’ll handle breakfast.” Skye promised with a kiss.

Three hours later, Jemma was laying on the doctors table again, when Dr. Mendoza entered the room with a grin. “So, how is my favorite threesome doing?”

“Don’t let Tony hear that.” Melinda joked.

“They are a foursome, thank you very much.” Dr. Mendoza retorted with a grin.

“Two words.” Skye responded with a grin. “Honeymoon trimester.”

Dr. Mendoza chuckled. “I’m glad things are going better for you all. How did the rest take the news of twins?”

Jemma shrugged. “Pepper is flummoxed as to how she is going to get two baby blankets done in time, but Maria offered to learn to knit. Tony, Steve, Jane, Bruce, and Betty want to know what gender they are already so they can start buying onesies and such. Betty and Natasha have already started buying gender neutral things and throwing them at us, and Clint and Phil are freaking out a bit, now that they have realized they are the daddy candidates. Tori, Antoine, and Leo have been avoiding us, and Thor, well Thor feels guilty about asking his mother to guide my fertility now, so he is having a bit of his own crisis. I think that covers everyone.”

Dr. Mendoza whistled. “So, with all of that, how are you feeling?”

Jemma shrugged again. “My girlfriends, they are the best. I freaked out a little bit, but…” Jemma trailed off, reaching out for Skye and Melinda’s hands. “They reminded me, that I was doing something they couldn’t, and even if everyone else walked away from us, the three of us could do this.”

Dr. Mendoza nodded. “Well, I’m glad you are all working a bit more as a team.”

“We are waiting on the gender to start decorating, but Skye and I are itchy to nest.” Melinda said with a grin.

“Well, we are at least four weeks out from that, but how about we go for heart beats today?” She responded, grabbing the gel and doing her best to warm it up before pushing Jemma’s top up and nudging the skirt down and putting some on her stomach before grabbing the ultrasound wand and moving it around until she found the fetuses and turning the volume up.

“Oh my god.” Jemma exclaimed, putting her hand over her mouth and tears working their way out of her eyes as she listened to the echoing, very quick tattoo of the two heartbeats.

“They both have very strong heart beats, they seem very healthy.” Dr. Mendoza promised with a smile, before gently wiping the gel off of Jemma’s stomach and letting her put her clothes back in place. “Since everything seems to be progressing well, I would ball park your due date to be in the middle of February, but with twins you might deliver early.”

Jemma’s eyes widened at the possibility of early delivery, her own biology courses outlining the potential dangers of that explicitly.

Dr. Mendoza shook her head, trying to calm Jemma, seeing the panic playing out. “No, calm down, Jemma. Even if you do deliver early, they will be fine. I’ll make sure of it, _but_ in order to make sure that we minimize that risk, I am going to start doing home visits for your check-ups. I’ll talk to Tony to get the right equipment in the tower to do that, and you should take it easy. You can keep swimming if you like, but for the most part, relax and let these two take care of you.”

“What about when the academy starts up again?” Jemma asked.

“Are you necessary for the academy to run?”

Jemma huffed. “Well, I mean, technically, Leo could do it and I could video lecture.”

“Then I suggest that is what you do. And this is something the three of you need to talk about, post the children being born.” Dr. Mendoza said, patting her knee. “But I can handle Tony and getting things situated so that I can see you in the tower. I also suggest you start thinking of how you would like to give birth.”

Jemma nodded understandingly.

“So, we will see each other in four weeks.” Dr. Mendoza promised before leaving the room.

Jemma grunted getting off the table, Skye and Melinda helping her hop down.

“What _are_ we going to do after they are born?” Skye asked.

“We can all continue to teach.” Melinda offered with a smile. “We will just have to rotate days. If Jemma teaches on Monday’s and Wednesday’s, Skye you have to teach Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, and I can do evenings, after we have dinner. That way, two of us should be there at all times.”

“You just came up with that?” Jemma asked shocked.

Melinda chuckled and shook her head as they started making their way out of the office. “I have been thinking about it since about two months in.”

“Oh.” Jemma said, disappointment in herself clear that she hadn’t thought about it.

“Hey, no, no. None of that. I plan, it’s what I do.” Melinda said, waving goodbye to the nurses as they left.

Jemma’s face scrunched up before they got through the door, her hands going to her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Skye asked immediately.

“I – I don’t know.”

The nurse that was sitting behind the desk came around and looked at Jemma. “Tell me what you feel.”

“I – I don’t know. It’s like the worst case of butterflies ever.”

The nurse smiled and patted Jemma’s hands. “Ah, the baby is just moving.”

Jemma’s eyes widened.

“They’re moving?” Melinda asked.

Jemma nodded. “Yea. Oh my god, yea.”

Melinda grinned. “They are telling you to stop freaking out, mum. Momma’s got this handled.” Melinda said, pressing a kiss to Jemma’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love giving you guys things to want to buy -  
> Jemma's vibrator is a stunning $157.99, but for any curious [ The Vanity by Jopen VR6 ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/luxury-vibrators/sp-vanity-by-jopen-vr-86963.aspx)


	10. XX XX or XX XY or XY XY

Melinda cornered Tori, Antoine, and Leo a few days before the next appointment. She was done with this shit. Jemma was getting moody because her best friend was ignoring her, and Melinda was just generally tired of Tori’s shit, being bitter because your ex moved on is one thing, but it’s been over a month.

“I am going to say this once.” Melinda started, the other three siting on the couch in front of her. “Get over your shit. I don’t know what it is, or why it’s there, and honestly I don’t really care, but get over it. Leopold, Jemma is your best friend and she is moody as fuck because you haven’t even congratulated her on twins or thrown something at her for the children. Natasha literally walked past me and Skye and threw blankets and stuff in our face, and she can’t even get that out of you.” Melinda continued before turning to look at Antoine. “You, you I am cutting some slack because I am assuming you are just being a good boyfriend and dealing with him.” Melinda turned to Tori then and cut her eyes. “And you…”

“And me what?” Tori responded.

“Are you jealous? Is that what this is? We split because it wasn’t going to work, but we have always been friends, Tori. Even when we were arguing, we were friends, and now? You haven’t even thrown a beer at me and told me good job, I fucked this up royally.”

“Yes.” Tori responded, and it took Melinda completely by shock.

“Yes?”

Tori nodded. “I’m jealous. You moved on, you got two amazing women, who want to raise a family with you. And I’m…” Tori made the motion to signify that she was floundering.

Melinda just sat there doing a great impression of a fish out of water.

“Is she going to explode?” Antoine stage whispered to Leo.

“She seems pretty mad, and now confused. I feel explosion is a likely outcome.” Leo agreed, trying to subtly shift to learn more into Antoine and away from Tori.

“I am not going to explode.” Melinda ground out through her teeth at the two men before they scampered away, letting Melinda sit down next to her ex-wife. “Tori, talk to me.”

“What more do you want me to say?” Tori asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

“If this is what you want, why are you sabotaging yourself?”

“Because I still want you.” Tori said, looking away. She couldn’t look at Melinda and admit that she was still harboring feelings. That she occasionally would find herself daydreaming and little girls with their dark hair and Melinda’s eyes would be running around in a back yard while she stood with Melinda in her arms, watching them.

“We were terrible married though.”

Tori shrugged, angrily bating away tears that had spilled over. “I still miss when it wasn’t terrible though.”

Melinda sighed, pulling Tori into a hug. “So, move on from me. Stop bringing home people who are never going to work out.” Melinda said before pressing a kiss into Tori’s temple. “Treat yourself better. Date someone who is worth you.”

Tori nodded in understanding.

“And promise to be there for my kids, as Aunt Tori, who sneaks them out of the tower to go get their hair dyed after I tell them no, and Skye tells them no, and Jemma threatens to take away all of their technology if they so much as bring the topic up again.”

Tori managed to laugh at that, the last of the tears stopping with it. “I can totally be Aunt Tori, the freedom of body expression aunt.”

“No tattoos or exotic piercings.” Melinda added.

“I promise nothing, you get it all or nothing.” Tori teased letting go of Melinda so they could get comfortable on the couch.

* * *

 

Jemma looked at the room that Tony had set up on the medical floor, her mouth open while he showed it off.

“So, today is the day right? We get to find out what they are. So I can make little Iron Maiden’s or little Iron Man’s or both!” Tony ended his rambling with, just in time for Dr. Mendoza to step out of the elevator and find her way to the room.

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Today we find out, so you can stop annoying the poor pregnant woman.” She snarked at him before giving Jemma a beaming smile.

“I am remiss to inform you, Dr. Mendoza, that nothing will ease Sirs inclination to be exceptionally annoying.” JARVIS echoed into the room.

Dr. Mendoza broke into belly laughter and Jemma grinned.

“JARVIS, can you let Melinda and Skye know that Dr. Mendoza is here for our appointment?” Jemma asked while pushing Tony out of the room.

“Already done, Dr. Simmons. They are on their way now.” The AI supplied.

“You know, I should strip out your smart ass center.” Tony was bitching as the elevator opened again and the other two women stepped out just in time for Jemma to shove Tony into the metal box.

It didn’t take long for everyone to get situated in the room, taking the brand new, still sparkly equipment for its first use. Dr. Mendoza was squinting hard at the screen as she moved the wand around.

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asked concerned.

“One of them is being shy and hiding behind the other, and that one has their back turned to us. Maybe we will take a break and try again in a few minutes.” She said, putting the wand back into its holder.

“Of course our children are going to be stubborn.” Skye huffed, flopping into a chair to wait.

“Why don’t I go grab us lunch while we wait.” Melinda suggested, grabbing Dr. Mendoza. “You can come with, since I have no idea what you would want to eat or drink.”

Dr. Mendoza laughed and nodded, following Melinda. “You just didn’t want to stay in there while Skye complained about the children being shy.”

“You caught me.” Melinda responded as they stepped into the elevator, quickly moving to the communal floor, where they worked seamlessly making sandwiches, until Tori wandered into the kitchen and it was like Dr. Mendoza’s brain turned off.

Melinda raised an eye brow, watching Dr. Mendoza just standing there staring at Tori, the knife she was holding to cut the sandwiches in half just hovering over the plate. Tori wasn’t much better, her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth and Melinda smirked, she knew that look. It was the same look Tori had had before she asked her out.

Melinda had to work to keep her chuckle at bay and instead just smirked. “Victoria Hand, Dr. Mendoza, Dr. Mendoza, Tori.”

“Hi.” Dr. Mendoza said, a deep blush creeping up her face, something that was absolutely adorable.

Victoria grinned. “Hey. What’s your first name?” She asked, moving around the kitchen to grab her own lunch, a protein bar and shake.

“Oh, um, Esmeralda, but I go by Esmay.” She responded watching Tori move around.

“Esmay, that’s very pretty.” Tori responded and Melinda contained her gag, the beginning stages of Tori flirting were a bit painful.

“Thanks. I was always jealous of my sisters name, Gloria is a much prettier.” She responded, finally going back to cutting the sandwiches.

Tori shook her head. “No, Esmay is much prettier.” She said as she left the kitchen, protein shake and bar in hand.

“That’s your ex-wife?” Dr. Mendoza asked as they put their own dishes in the sink and moved towards the elevator.

“Yes. Do you want her number, because she wants yours?” Melinda responded once they were in the elevator and that blush crept back up Esmay’s face.

“Yea, maybe.” She admitted in time for them to get off the elevator and take food to Jemma and Skye who were curled up on the exam table together, Skye whispering in hushed tones while she stroked Jemma’s baby bump.

“They have been moving.” Jemma announced while making grabby hands towards the tuna sandwich that Melinda had made for her, her latest craving.

“Maybe we will be able to get a look then after we eat.” Dr. Mendoza responded, handing over the second meal she was carrying to Skye so they could all eat.

With lunch taken care over, Jemma laid back down on the table and Dr. Mendoza started her search for the children again, this time with less squinting and more smiles. After a few minutes she pulled the wand away from Jemma’s stomach and turned the screen to the trio.

“Well, congratulations mommies, it looks like you are having twin girls.” She responded with a smile and printing the picture for them.

“Twin girls.” Melinda breathed out. “Wow.”

“I’ll still DNA test both of them against both Clint and Phil unless they are identical.” Dr. Mendoza said with a smile.

“Wow, two girls.” Jemma said with a smile. “Melinda, you’re going to be so busy fighting off potential dates.”

Melinda’s eyes widened comically, while Skye just grinned. “Or we could let them date whoever they want.”


	11. Of Cravings and Baby Names

The news of it being twin girls spread like wildfire, and the trio were amassing a rather impressive collection of all things pink and purple, and Skye and Melinda had begun painting the baby room elaborately following that color scheme.

Jemma had gone to bed early while Skye and Melinda stayed up to finish the last of their painting and to take a shower, crawling in to bed with Jemma at quarter after ten.

So they were both groggy and grumpy when Jemma woke them up at just after two in the morning.

“Hmph, go back to sleep.” Skye complained, curling up closer to Jemma who had been trying to work her way out of the center of their bed, which was not happening with her two girlfriends sleeping like climbing vines around her and a baby bump that was starting to be more than just mildly irritating.

“I’m sorry.” Jemma whispered. “But I have the strangest craving for ice cream and peanut butter and red fish right now, I was going to try to just go back to sleep, but it’s not going away.”

Melinda grunted and rolled out of bed, much better than Skye at working on small amounts of sleep and acting almost as soon as she had woken up. “Then you wake me up and I will go get whatever you are craving.”

JARVIS turned dim lights on for Melinda so she could navigate her way through their floor and to the kitchen to make Jemma a bowl of ice cream (chocolate), with a scoop of peanut butter on top, and sprinkled with red fish.

When she made it back to the bed room, Jemma was sitting up with Skye’s head in her lap, stroking the sleeping woman’s hair.

“One sundae.” Melinda said, handing over the bowl to Jemma as she climbed back in bed. “Do you just try to go back to sleep with a lot of cravings?”

Jemma nodded, shoveling the contents of the bowl into her face.

Melinda put her hand over Jemma’s halting the rapid shoveling for the time being. “No more of that. Okay? We are here to be woken up for strange food requests and whatever else you might imagine.”

Jemma nodded again, tearing up a bit. “Bloody hormones.” She murmured before continuing to shove the food into her mouth.

Melinda grinned before getting comfortable on her side of the bed again to go back to sleep while Jemma finished her ice cream, before putting the empty bowl on a bed side table to deal with in the proper morning.

* * *

 

“Gwyneth.” Skye offer from the couch two days later, everyone was on the common room floor with the exception of Tony, Bruce, and Betty who were too busy scienceing to participate in the mass “what do we name our children” meeting they were having.

Pepper made a face, her hands never slowing as she worked on one blanket while Maria worked on the other next to her. “I don’t know.”

“Tegan?” Tori offered, a slight smirk playing across her features, which meant she was texting with Esmay.

Jemma rolled her eyes. “I feel like that would be an awful thing to do to our daughter, naming her after one of the most influential lesbian role models of our time.”

Tori through her hands up. “It’s a pretty name regardless.”

“Blair?” Fitz offered up.

“Blair Ann May.” Jemma tried the name out, and Melinda raised an eyebrow.

“Their last name will be Simmons.” Melinda corrected her.

Jemma frowned. “Would it have to be?”

“Technically no, but I would feel better if it was.” Melinda said, squeezing Jemma’s knee where she was between her two girlfriends.

“Blair Elizabeth Simmons.” Jemma tried and smiled. “I like it.”

Melinda grinned before trying it out herself. “Blair _Elizabeth_ Simmons.” Melinda hummed her agreement. “I can totally feel myself saying that when she has been bad.”

Skye rolled her eyes before polling the rest of the room. “How does everyone feel about Blair Elizabeth Simmons? Any in disagreement?”

Everyone shook their head and Skye fist pumped. “Alright! One name down, one to go. And we can totally paint that on a wall above one of the cribs now.”

Melinda nodded her agreement to the painting while everyone went back to thinking of names to offer.

“Tamara?” Natasha offered after a few minutes but there was quick discontent with that. “God, fine.” She huffed.

“Isabella?” Pepper offered up.

“Maybe.” Skye said, unsure how she felt about the name.

“Astrid?” Thor offered.

“Astrid Marie Simmons.” Melinda tried out, making a face to convey that she didn’t hate it.

“Blair and Astrid?” Skye asked, looking at Jemma mostly, who pulled a face. “Don’t like Astrid?”

“I’m not crazy about it.” Jemma said, looking apologetic.

Everyone nodded, understanding.

“Persephone?” Jane offered up after a good stretch of silence.

“Persephone Marie Simmons.” Jemma tried out and grinned.

“Persephone and Blair?” Skye asked.

Jemma grinned and put her hands over her stomach. “Persephone and Blair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to happen. And I am going to go right ahead and appologize for how long it is going to take between updates for the next little while. 
> 
> Life has gotten crazy, my parents are getting relocated to Texas from Ohio in the next 2 months-ish so we are trying to get everything squared away there and as a result I have had to pull out of school for a semester and have to transfer for next fall, and... yea...
> 
> I will try not to let it go to long between updates though. My family thrives on the internet so hopefully after we move I won't be without for long.


	12. 32 Weeks and Cou-

Jemma was laying on the couch, her feet in Natasha’s lap while talented fingers worked all the stress out of said feet.

“Thanks for the ducky blankets, even if you did throw them at Skye’s face in passing.” Jemma said with a grin.

Natasha ducked her head but nodded. “I’m still really bad at this whole relationship thing.”

Jemma giggled. “You are rubbing the feet of someone thirty-two weeks pregnant who is not your preferred lover, I think you are doing okay.”

“Well I have to take care of the mess my men got you into.” Natasha said giggling, before working on Jemma’s arch, pulling a groan of satisfaction from her.

“Is that really what you think?” Jemma asked, almost pulling her feet away from Natasha’s skilled hands. Almost.

Natasha shrugged. “Yes. No. Fuck, I don’t know. Jemma, you have to understand, the thought of ever being pregnant, that shit is the stuff of my nightmares, and I don’t have many things to make me wake up in a cold sweat anymore.”

Jemma nodded. “It’s not a pleasant experience. Particularly with twins. I feel like I am out of room to hold them already, and they have eight weeks to go.”

“It’s common to give birth to twins anywhere between 32 and 37 weeks.” Natasha supplied and Jemma raised an eye brow at her. “What? I can do some research on the internet from time to time.”

“I just didn’t think you would.” Jemma responded, wiggling her toes for Natasha’s attention again, as the foot rubbing had stopped.

“I didn’t want the boys gone on some trip when you had them.” Natasha said as way of explanation, picking up her foot rub.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while before Jemma’s face scrunched up and she curled in on herself.

“Jemma?” Natasha asked.

“I think it was a Braxton-Hicks, I have been having them the past few weeks.” Jemma supplied, getting comfortable on the couch again, turning her attention back to _Cutthroat Kitchen_. Just around five minutes later, Jemma curled up again, and Natasha made sure to note the time.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked, still rubbing Jemma’s feet.

Jemma grunted and nodded, rearranging herself so that the false contractions would stop. But five minutes later Jemma was curled around her middle again, face screwed up in agony.

“Jemma, that’s the third one on a five minute interval. Is that Braxton-Hicks?” Natasha asked, already sitting up a bit straighter.

Jemma shook her head. “No. That’s not.”

“Jemma, are you in labor?”

“It would appear that Dr. Simmons is indeed in labor, Agent Romanoff. I have already called Dr. Mendoza and she will be here shortly with a pediatrician and a nurse to assist. I have also tired both Agent May and Agent Skye’s cell phones, but neither of them answered.” JARVIS provided before Jemma could try to lie.

Natasha stood up and helped Jemma off the couch. “Come on mum, let’s go meet Blair and Persephone.”

Jemma groaned getting up with her and walking to the elevator to take the short ride to the medical floor. Once she was on the floor, Natasha quickly helped her to the room they had set up for her to have the children, and helped her strip out of the fleecy pajamas she had been wearing and into a hospital gown, and got her settled into the bed.

The boys arrived a few moments later, summoned by JARVIS, and sat beside the bed, holding her hands while Natasha whispered encouraging words to her. Clint and Phil both seemed to balancing between panicked and awestruck when she grasped their hands for all she was worth with each contraction, the intensity slowly revving up.

By the time Dr. Mendoza arrived with a bubbly nurse and the twins’ future pediatrician, Dr. Helena Honey, Jemma was shouting obscenities every few minutes when a contraction struck, or when JARVIS informed her that there still had not been any response from her girlfriends.

“How we doing, Jemma?” Dr. Mendoza asked, grabbing a rolling stool and sitting at the end of the bed, gently moving Jemma’s feet into the stirrups and moving the blanket aside.

“I feel like I am going to die!” Jemma groaned.

“Well that would be because you are almost there. How long have you been having contractions?”

“I thought they were – ARGH! – Braxton-Hicks!” Jemma answered, another contraction hit her in the middle.

“How long?” Dr. Mendoza repeated.

“Week or two.” Jemma answered between panting.

“And your water hasn’t broken?”

“No.” Jemma shook her head.

“Alright, we will get this show on the road in a few minutes. A little longer on the dilation front and you will be good to go.” Dr. Mendoza informed her before leaving the room to grab the medical basinets for the children to be put into upon delivery that had warming units, ventilators, and feeding tubes attached since they would be premature.

Jemma looked at the basinets with worried eyes and Natasha leaned down and kissed her temple. “They are going to be fine, Jemma. They are fighters and they may not need any of that stuff. It’s just in case they do. They want out now, they are ready to meet the world, and they will be fine.”

Jemma nodded, tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes. “I wish Melinda and Skye were here.”

“I’m deeply sorry, Dr. Simmons, I have yet to get a hold of them.” JARVIS apologized.

Natasha kissed her temple again. “They will make it in time.” Natasha checked her watch, they should both be out of their lectures and on their way home in fifteen minutes, and once they see the missed calls from JARVIS they would be flying.

“What if they – ARGH!- don’t?” Jemma asked, squeezing Clint and Phil’s hands hard enough that the two men were wondering if they would need to get bones realigned after this.

“They’ll make it.” Natasha promised, and prayed she was telling the truth. Melinda and Skye would never forgive themselves if they missed Blair and Persephone’s birth.

When Dr. Mendoza returned a few minutes later to check on Jemma’s progress again she patter Jemma’s leg reassuringly. “You need to dilate a little bit more, and your water should break soon.”

“Ugh! Can’t I just have them already?” Jemma complained before another contraction hit her.

“Not just yet.” Dr. Mendoza answered sympathetically.

Jemma’s head thrashed back and forth. “I want them OUT!” She roared.

Dr. Mendoza patted her leg before slipping out of the room again.

Jemma turned her attention on Natasha, and the furry in her eyes almost made Natasha shrink back a bit. “You go find my bloody fucking girlfriends, and get their asses in this fucking room.” Jemma ground out, looking crazed.

“I’ll get Tony to go get them, okay?” Natasha responded.

“I have already informed Sir of the situation at hand and he left a few moments ago to go collect Agents May and Skye.” JARVIS informed them.

Phil was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, and for the first time since she told them she was pregnant, he had an actually conversation with her. “Jemma, look at me.”

Jemma turned her attention from Natasha who was standing by the head of her bed on the left side to Phil who was sitting on the right side.

“Do you remember what you told me, after the team brought me back from Raina and you were tending to my wounds?” Phil asked.

Jemma nodded before curling up in pain again. Phil waited for her to relax before he continued.

“You told me, ‘The pain is temporary. What you do with it, that is what’s important.’ They were very wise words, Jemma. And I know now that it was because you thought for so long that you were worthless, that no one wanted you, and I am sure that is the result of teasing. But you funneled all of that pain into this brilliant mind of yours. This pain, its temporary, Jemma. And when it’s gone, you will have to wonderful little girls to hold in your arms.” Phil told her, holding eye contact the whole time and rubbing her knuckles. “You will be okay.”

Jemma nodded, tears streaming down her face and another contraction curled her in on herself. But at long last she felt the steady stream of liquid that signaled her water had broken, and as the sheet darkened, Clint got up to summon Dr. Mendoza.

“JARVIS? Where are they?” Natasha asked.

“Four minutes out, Agent Romanoff.” He supplied before Dr. Mendoza reentered the room with the nurse.

“Alright, Jemma. Let’s meet your little girls.” Dr. Mendoza said, starting another half hour of labor.

Skye and Melinda came sliding through the doors a few minutes into Jemma pushing, apologizing profusely and taking Clint and Phil’s spots at her hands, wincing when she squeezed.

But at long last, Blair Elizabeth Simmons and Persephone Marie Simmons made their grand entrance into the world.

Blair entered first at 4.6 pounds, at 6:54 P.M. on December 15, and Persephone followed her out at 6:57 P.M. weighing 4.2 pounds. And both of them were promptly placed in the medical basinets, incubators on and breathing tubes inserted, as they were having problems breathing. Jemma had curled up and cried, feeling like she had somehow failed her babies already, despite Melinda and Skye promising her that that wasn’t the case.

The following day, Dr. Mendoza came down with the results of the babies’ bloodwork and informed the women that Blair was biologically Phil’s and Persephone was biologically Clint’s. The three nodded and told JARVIS to relay the information.

As soon as Jemma was told she could, she got out of the bed and took up a spot in a rocking chair between her two babies, a hand in each of the basinets through the holes, stroking their small chests and stomachs. Skye and Melinda each took the other side of one of the basinets and talked to the babies, reminding them that they were loved and soon they would be able to hold them and snuggle with them. The nurse Dr. Mendoza had brought with her looked on, and Dr. Honey was always lurking close by to attend to the girls.

By the late afternoon that day, Clint and Phil came down and sat by their biological daughters, stroking their feet.

“Jemma, I’m so sorry.” Phil started.

“No. Don’t. Blair was bigger, she’s healthy other than being early. Not your fault. That’s mine.” Jemma said, ending the conversation before it could even really start and a hush fell over all of them again.

For the following five days that the girls needed to be on breathing machines, every member of the puppy pile came down in shifts. Pepper and Maria told them that they put the girls’ blankets in their cribs, they were ready as soon as the girls were ready for them. Tony and Steve came by and carried Jemma out of the rocking chair and into a bed, forcing her to sleep somewhere else, if only for a few hours. Jane hugged her and let Jemma just cry on her shoulder, and Thor vowed to protect them and ask his mother for more guidance in their lives. Bruce and Betty came by as a show of mostly silent support, and when Leo came by Jemma fell apart again, sobbing. Antoine sat with Melinda, understanding how hard it must be to be unable to beat the shit out of what was harming her daughters. And finally Tori came by, hugging each of them and promising to be the best pain in the ass aunt possible.

But finally, after five days they passed all the tests. They were keeping themselves warm, could eat on their own, and breathe on their own. And for the first time, five days before Christmas, Jemma, Skye, and Melinda got to hold Blair and Persephone.

It was the best Christmas present they could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story BUT I am going to write little one shots about their lives and that's going to be in the series. They may not be in order as I post them, they are going to be as things come to me. I do have a few ideas floating around so something might get posted soon there.
> 
> But I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations (Tori and Esmey will have their story explained in a one shot! I promise!)


End file.
